


Hallways

by JaneAlpha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry gets injured on duty. Things change for him and his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallways

Of course they would be in a small abandoned house while coming to heads with this particular gang of Wizards. It was an accident how they had found them really. While on a late night patrol through Diagon Alley their attention had been drawn to a couple of Wizards disappearing down Knockturn Alley. Of course they had had to follow them and then of course they had to have seen the two shady characters dealing illegal potions. It seemed too easy. It was. When they had tried to apprehend the Wizards they had scattered leading he and his partner to this house on the outskirts of Wizarding London. Then it wasn't just two on two. Harry had no idea how many Wizards they were duelling they seemed to be coming out of the woodwork. The two Aurors were at a disadvantage and it was showing in their clumsy moves. The halls were small and Harry constantly found himself stumbling against doors and walls. His shields were falling, failing him at the worst time. He saw the cutting hex heading for him; his heart clenched up in fear as he knew it was going to hit him. He jumped to the side but it was too late the hex hit him in his right side and god it hurt. As he crashed to the floor he saw the gang fleeing and before he knew it he was being turned over by his partner. Panicked grey eyes locked with his.

"Potter. Where are you hit?" Malfoy sat against the wall in an attempt to get his breath back pulling Harry against him so he could protect him easier if the Wizards returned.

"Stomach. Right side." Harry struggled to sit up watching Malfoy's silvery horse patronus gallop off presumably to the ministry. Exhausted and in pain he fell back on to the blondes chest. Malfoy pushed at him turning him round to face him like a rag doll once Harry was stable on his knees he unbuttoned his Auror robes and lifted the shirt up to take a look at the wound. Harry didn't look, couldn't look, just watched partners features to try and gage the severity of his wound.

"It's deep. We should try and stop the blood." He began ripping the robes off Harry's back then peeled of his blood stained shirt.

"Can't you heal it?" The blonde shook his head. Aurors had some basic healing training but if a wound was bad enough they left it too the professionals. Harry was almost delirious with pain as he watched Malfoy strip off his own robes and shirt. He used both the shirts ripping them into strips to dress the wound. 

"Hold yourself up on my shoulders. It's going to hurt." Harry grasped at the pale shoulders in front of him almost screaming when his partner began to wrap the strips tightly around his waist. "That should hold till we get you to Mungos." 

The blonde placed his hands gently behind Harry's back lowering him to the floor so he was led on his Aurors robe. The other man was almost led on top of him grasping Harry's face forcing him to look at him. "Don't pass out."

"It hurts." Harry's began to lose focus until he felt a sharp slap on his face. "Ow."

"Don't pass out. Look at me." Harry locked eyes with his partner again realising just how close he was. Then they were kissing. Yes, kissing. Harry couldn't understand how that had happened but suddenly they pain didn't seem all that bad.

.................................................................

"Harry?" Bright. White light bright. Was he dead? "Harry? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." His throat was sore, dry, and scratchy. Something cold was pressed to his lips.  
"Here take a sip." Ginny. That was Ginny's voice. He sipped at the water and opened his eyes. His wife stood over him her eyes puffy from crying. "I was so scared, Harry."

"Sorry, Gin."

"Sorry? Harry do you have any idea what it's like to get a call from your office telling me you were here then once I get here I find Malfoy stood about topless and covered in your blood." Malfoy. Topless. Kissing. Did she know? 

"He used his shirt to stop the bleeding."

"I know but you shouldn't have been bleeding." Not this old chestnut again. Ginny hated the fact that he was an Auror. There had been countless arguments between them about it. She had once even gone as far as securing him a contract with the Chuddley Cannons. He didn't sign it, he loved Quidditch, but he didn't love the fame. How long until she realised he was doing something he loved.

"Not now, eh, Gin." She stepped back from the bed with a huff.

"Malfoy's outside. He needs to debrief you." Harry just nodded and Ginny left the room slamming the door behind her. A couple of minutes later it opened again and his partner, fully clothed, stepped in quietly. Harry watched him approach the chair and sit down.

"She doesn't seem very happy with you." Malfoy drawled avoiding looking at Harry.

"I haven't told her." The blondes eyes snapped to his instantly and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I wasn't sure if you would remember. You were pretty out of it."

"What happen?" Harry asked looking away.

"I snogged you. Thought it might distract you."

"No not that. What happened after that?" He looked back to the blonde who was watching him intently. 

"You passed out. Mixture of blood loss and pain. Back up arrived and we got you out of there and here. We haven't caught them, yet."

"The damage?"

"She didn't tell you?" He couldn't be bothered explaining that she was far too busy berating him on his career choice to tell him wether he was alright so he just shrugged.

"Well you nearly lost a kidney. They managed to save it although I wouldn't be getting plastered anytime soon. They'll be some scarring but they think you'll be out of here by tomorrow. Kingsley says to tell you he doesn't want to see you for at least a week and then we'll be stuck on desk duty for another two."

"I'm sorry." Malfoy looked perplexed.

"What are you apologising for? We were ambushed."

"Habit I suppose." Malfoy snorted at that. Both their attention was brought back to the door when it opened and an elderly medi-witch stepped through smiling at them both.

"Hello there Mr. Potter. Your wife told me you'd returned to the land of the living." Harry glanced behind her expecting to see said wife following the woman in. The lady gave him a reassuring smile. "Mrs Potters gone home said she'd be back tomorrow to bring you home."

"I'll leave you to it then, Potter. See you in a week." With that the blonde was gone leaving Harry to the mothering of qualified staff.

"I admire how you Aurors work." The medi-witch told him as she fluffed his pillows. He gave her a questioning look. "All so loyal to each other. I though Mr. Malfoy was going to pass out with worry at one point. Wish it was more like that on the wards. Everyone's too busy trying to get the latest gossip." 

"The gossips are as rife in the Auror department I assure you." she chuckled at that.

..........................................................................

He couldn't express how glad he was to be back in his office. The last week had been hard. He and Ginny had had so many screaming matches that he had lost count. She had even left with the intention of stopping at the burrow only to be sent packing by Mrs. Weasley. He was an hour early for his shift leaving half way through his breakfast when Ginny had started on him again. The familiar smell of his office was comforting, even the paperwork piled high on his desk was a welcome break. He glanced over to Malfoy's desk noticing it didn't hold half as much as his. Malfoy had been on desk duty this last week while he'd been off. Perhaps if he got through all of his before the two weeks were up he'd take on some of Harry's if he asked nicely enough.

When Malfoy turned up half an hour later with two coffees Harry felt as though he had come home. "Thought you could probably do with this." The blonde told him placing the steaming cup on his desk.

"Thanks."

"Glad to be back?"

"Merlin yes." His partner chuckled and sat down behind his desk leaning back in his chair regarding Harry.

"You're all healed then?"

"Mostly. Kidneys still giving me a bit of gip." 

"The wife too I should think." Harry wasn't not really sure if he should be talking to Malfoy about his marital problems.

"She means well, I think, I just wish she would accept my career choice. It worries her. If its not the Aurors it's kids." He should probably shut up now but after a week of arguments he needed someway to get it off his chest. His best friends were Ginny's brother and best friend. Who else could he talk to?

"Kids. You're only 22."

"I know. That's still three years older than my parents where when they had me as she keeps reminding me."

"We don't all have to follow in our parents footsteps you know." Harry did know the proof was sitting across from him. "Besides this isn't the best time to have kids. The Wizarding worlds still unstable." It was true, the Ministry was a shambles, Azkaban was barely functional, and Muggle relations were almost non-existent. These things took time after a war. To make matters worse was that everyone was being encourage to have babies to help increase the Wizarding population. Though what was the point in having children to bring them up in a society that was barely there? 

"I'm surprised you're not married to some pure blood by now." It was a harsh conversational turn around from the topic in hand but Malfoy didn't seem to mind.

"So is the pure blood I'm supposed to be marrying."

"Oh."

"I don't want to marry her. Told her as much of course. Our family's are desperate for the match." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Was she upset when you told her." The blonde shrugged. 

"She's only 18. Don't think she really wants to marry yet any way."

"I wish I had waited." Harry shut his eyes. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He and Ginny had got married last year and he thought it was right. He loved her he really did but she was his high school girlfriend.

"We'll forget you just said that, shall we?"

"Thank you." Malfoy just shrugged turning back to his paperwork. They worked in comfortable silence for a while until there was a knock on the door. Harry opened his mouth to tell who ever it was to come in but before he could the door opened slowly and Harry recognised one of the recently qualified Aurors, Matthews, come through with his hand covering his eyes. 

"You decent?" He called out grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Er, yes." Harry replied frowning at the man. Matthews removed his hand still grinning and looked between them both.

"Did you want something, Matthews, or are you just here to pollute our air?" Malfoy asked without glancing up from his desk.

"Kinsley wants to see you, Potter. The whole back to work paper work and briefer." The sandy haired man stood grinning at Harry.

"Um, now?"

"Unknown. He just told me to tell you he wants to see you." Now usually a fellow Auror would leave another fellow Auror alone after delivering such a message. Especially when said Auror barely knew the person he was delivering the message to. Matthews just stood there looking between the pair of them.

"Fuck off, Matthews."

"Alright. Alright keep your pants on, Malfoy." Matthews said backing out of the office. When the door clicked shut Harry stared at it for a moment then turned to his blonde partner who was writing again.

"What was that about?" The other man looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Kinsley wants to see you?"

"No, I meant why was Matthews acting like that?" 

Malfoy gave a long suffering sigh. "Matthews was the one of the first Aurors to arrive after I sent for back up. He apparated straight into the corridor where we were." 

"And found us in a compromising position?" Harry finished watching the blonde carefully as he shrugged and turned back to his work. "For Merlins sake, Malfoy. Are you even bothered?"

"Of course I am. He won't say anything I can assure you." Malfoy waved his wand which Harry took to mean he had assured Matthews silence with the use of magic.

"Why did you kiss me anyway? There are other ways to distract someone from pain." Malfoy was silent for a long time then he push himself away from the table and went to sit on the leather chaise that sat against the far wall of the office. He lay his head against the back so he was staring at the ceiling still fiddling with his wand.

"If you remember your training we're told not to use pain blockers on injuries or perhaps I thought you were going to die? Or maybe I was just curious? The truth is I don't much care why I did I'm just curious as to why you kissed me back?" He lifted his head to stare straight at Harry.

"You're joking right? Malfoy, I was in masses of pain, suffering from blood loss, and was probably coming down from an adrenaline high! I probably thought you were Ginny." That was a lie, Harry knew that, and from the snort Malfoy gave so did he. "I suppose Aurors do stranger things when they or their partners are at deaths door."

"Perhaps. I prefer to believing that you're a raging closet homosexual who only comes out when he feels he has nothing to lose." Harry blinked. Was Malfoy seriously accusing him of being gay?

"And what's your excuse?" Harry almost rolled his eyes at his own pathetic reply. Malfoy didn't miss a beat.

"I'm a raging closet homosexual who only comes out during an adrenaline rush."

Harry groaned and stood up. "Whatever, Malfoy. If this comes out I'm telling everyone you kiss me." He punctuated the last three words by jabbing his index finger in Malfoy's direction. The man just smirked as Harry stormed out of their office.

...…………….……………………………………………………………….........

Harry and Malfoy barely spoke for the rest of the week. Draco who had quickly finished his own paper work started on Harry's and there had been an extremely awkward moment when Harry had handed him some of his files and their hands had accidentally brushed. He had been grateful to find that Matthews hadn't mentioned the 'incident' in the official report of what had happened that night two weeks ago. He was also happy that the majority of the gang were rounded up after they had stupidly relocated their base just a couple of houses down from the original one. Ginny had been very quiet too this week and Harry couldn't help but think a storm was coming.

It was Monday afternoon on their second week of desk duty when it happened. Harry checked the clock and realised that they had missed lunch. Glancing up he noticed Malfoy buried in a file with only his hair peaking out. "I think we should go to lunch clear our heads." Harry suggested. Draco lowered the file and regarded Harry cooly for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Together?" While it was true that he and Malfoy generally ate together over the last week Harry had been making excuses not to.

"Well... Yeah." He tried to sound nonchalant while he stood up and stretched. He was probably failing miserably. Draco smirked over at him before standing up as well.

"Not scared I'm going to jump you then?" Harry didn't much like the tone Draco was using and he most certainly was not keen about the way Draco was slinking over to him hips moving far more than was strictly necessary. Harry made a dash for the door, silly really, as this only made Draco's hunt more confident. The blonde caught him at the door slamming him into it chest pressed up against the polished wood face at an awkward angle.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry cried as Draco flipped him round to face him. Draco didn't answer just smashed their lips together. Harry gave him a little push, which was half hearted if he admitted it to himself, Malfoy's answering push pushed him more firmly against the wall. Then Harry couldn't take it any more and he was kissing the blonde back. The moment was broken though when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Whats all that racket? I hope you two aren't fighting in there." Ron. Harry felt his blood run cold. His best friend and wife's brother was stood on the other side of the door while he was cheating on said wife.

"We aren't in school any more, Weasel. Potter's just being a clumsy sod falling all over the place." Malfoy dragged him away from the door and flung it open in one swift move. "We were actually just about to do lunch. Care to join us?" Ron looked past the blonde and over at Harry.

"Blimey, mate, you're as white as a house elf cleaned sheet. You ok?" Ron's frown was deep but not even half as deep as Harry's shame. He opened and shut his mouth a couple of times before Malfoy took pity on him rolling his eyes and dragging Harry out of the office by the elbow.

"I suspect he hasn't eaten breakfast. Care to help me escort him to the canteen?" Thankfully Ron just shrugged and grab Harry's other elbow clearly expecting him to faint. And so Harry lived through the most uncomfortable lunch of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> It was all just a scene that came in my head! Oh and I'm desperate for a beta for a fest I've written a story for! Any takers! Let me know!


End file.
